I Love You Nate
by jeandogwjonas
Summary: Nate Jones is attending his first year at Camp Rock after spending many years in an orphange were he was beat and raped for being gay.     At camp he meets Shane Grey and Jason Matthews, who both take the young boy under there wing.
1. Chapter 1

ILY Nate

Shane Grey has everything. A loving family, a great group friends, he's popular at his school, his family is rich and his uncle owns one of the most popular summer camp, Camp Rock.

Shane's family sends him each year and he and his closest friend at the Camp, Jason Matthews, always group with each other and tackle the camp's last performance Final Jam.

Shane has everything he can ask for and he knows it. But the one thing he doesn't have is true love and being gay in a small town can sometimes be hard.

Nate Jones is a troubled sixteen year old. Living at the orphange in New York, Nate sometimes wanders why his parents left him here.

The orphange's owner who adopted Nate as her own, has tried to give him everything he could to make him happy but the only thing Nate wants is to be loved.

The owner tries everything. He knows Nate is talented, having taught himself guitar when he was only 6 years old. When he finds an advertisement for Camp Rock the owner sends Nate there hoping that Nate will start living in the present instead of stressing over the past and to why his parents left him.

Shane Jason and Nate meet at their cabin.

How will Nate react with the kindness that he recieves from the two older boys? How will he react when he realizes that he's falling for the raven haired boy?

Chapter 1;

[Shane's P.O.V]

"Shane honey you need to finish packing. Otherwise your Uncle is not going to be happy with you." my mother Galinda Grey said as she walked into my room.

I sat on my bed putting my clothes in the last suitcase that I needed to pack for the next two months. "I'm going mom. I'm basically done. I just have to pack some shoes." I said going into my closet and grabbing out some Vans and Converse.

After I put those in the suitcase, I zipped it up and dragged it to the front door where the rest of my suitcases stood waiting to be taken to our destination.

"Be good and listen to you're Uncle. He said last night that you and Jason are going to have a special project this summer. A young boy who's about two years younger than you. I guess he needs some friends." my mother said.

I nodded before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I will. You know how Jason and I are. Always trying to make friends." I said.

My mother nodded before helping me get the suitcases into the back of her boyfriend's car. Chad Burton is his name. I'm not too fond of him, but I guess that happens to everyone. You parents get divorced and your mother gets a boyfriend and you dislike them. Its what's supposed to happen I guess.

"Alright Shane honey. Call me when you're all settled ok?" my mother asked. I nodded before giving her a hug. It's the last time I'll see her until the end of camp.

She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Getting into the front seat of Chad's F-150 truck I waved to her as we drove off.

-

"So Shane your mother has told me that you have chosen a different type of lifestyle." Chad said as he drove down the highway. I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm gay. She kind of figured that after she got divorced. She said I spent a lot of time talking to girls and going shopping and gossiping, instead of hanging with guys and having belching contests." I said as I leaned over to turn on the radio.

"That's cool. Have you found a boyfriend yet?" Chad asked.

"Nope. It's kind of hard to when you live in a small town where most guys are straight as my hair. It's not that big of a deal. If Jason and I get far with our careers I'll be too busy with music to have a relationship." I said smiling at the mention of my best friend.

Jason Matthews.

Granted he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was a great friend, a wicked guitar player, and has a weird facination with birds. I'll never understand it. I sometimes wonder how Isabella Fringe, his girlfriend does.

Maybe because they've known each other since they were in diapers could explain alot.

-

"We're here!" I sang as Chad pulled into the camp's parking lot. This year was going to be so awesome.

Uncle Brown came jogging over from somewhere and to the truck. "Shane! How are you? I want you to meet Nate Jones." Brown said as he beckoned a boy about sixteen years of age over to us.

He had deep chocolate brown eyes and uncontrolled curly hair. He smiled but the smile never reached his eyes. There was something about this boy that intrigued me. And I wanted to know what it was.

"Hi, I'm Shane Grey. You'll be my new cabinmate. Our other cabinmate Jason Matthews is around here somewhere being his crazy self." I said with a chuckle as I held my hand out. Nate looked at me for a moment before taking it and shaking it lightly.

His hands were soft yet slightly calloused. Which means he must play some sort of a stringed instrument. Hopefully guitar.

[Nate's P.O.V]

I stood in front of the house that was supposed to become my future home. The orphanage's owner, Katy King, heard about the abuse I was recieving from the other kids, and decided to adopt me. The adoption is still in progress because the man who takes care of the orphange is an ass. I shivered at the thought of him.

She explained to me that she'll never have kids because of an accident that happened when she was younger. I can tell she doesn't like talking about it so I don't ask.

We all have skeletons in our closets that we want to stay in there.

"Nate honey, do you have all of your things in the car?" Katy asked as she walked out of the house. I nodded. She was sending me to some camp for musicians. I love music. It's my escape. Well it was my escape at the orphange. Now it's something I just do as a hobby because I'm not hiding from the kids.

Katy said she knew the owner of the camp and that he said he knew the perfect boys to take me in and show me around and help me get used to the camp ways. But I really doubt they'll feel that way when they find out that I'm gay.

One of the many reasons all the older boys threw me around like a rag doll. Because I was a 'queer'.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "It's ok Nate. Come on. We don't want to be late. Brown might not like that. But then again he's a pretty laid back person. Come on." Katy said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and guided me to her car.

The ride to the camp was quiet, with the sounds of the radio in the background. It wasn't too long but by the time we arrived there Katy had to wake me up.

"Katy King. It's so nice to see you again." I heard someone say behind us as Katy helped me get my suitcases out of the back. "Brown, this is Nate Jones, the boy I was telling you about. Very promising and very talented." Katy said as she pushed me forward a little.

"Nice to meet you Nate." Brown said holding out his hand. I took it shaking it slightly.

"Katy have you given it to him yet?" Brown asked. I looked at him confused. "Nate? I know when I had announced that I was going to adopt you, the other boys, Kyle and his group went into your room and broke your guitar." Of course they did. It was the only thing that linked me to my parents, it being my father's.

I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I, unfortunatly, wasn't able to get it fixed and I know it was very special to you. So, with the help of Brown here, I got you this." Katy said grabbing out a guitar case. "Go ahead son, open it." Brown said as he pointed to the guitar.

I opened the guitar case. An exact replica of my father's guitar laid in the case. The only difference was this guitar was a Le Paul Gibson, instead of a Harmony.

"Thank you so much Katy." I said giving her a hug.

"Well my nephew is here so I must go say hi to him. I'll be right back." Brown said before jogging off in the direction of a pick-up truck.

"Thamk you again." I said closing the guitar case.

"You're welcome. I remember you were always up on the roof of the orphanage playing yyour guitar. I pretty sure your parents would be very proud. Now I must go. I have some business I must attend to but I will call you as soon as it's over and see how you're doing ok?" Katy asked placing her hand on my shoulders.

I nodded before giving her once last hug. Katy placed a kiss to my forehead before getting into her car and leaving.

I turned around to see that I was being beckoned over to Brown and his nephew.

I smiled at the raven-haired boy taking in his features. He had lighter brown eyes, and his almost black hair was straight. He had a perfect smile which clearly never left his eyes.

This boy was gourgeous. The way the sun hit his features made it even more obvious than before.

"Hi, I'm Shane Grey. You'll be my new cabinmate. Our other cabinmate Jason Matthews is around here somewhere being his crazy self." he said with a chuckle as he held his hand out. I looked at Shane for a moment before taking it and shaking it lightly.

As if he knew we were talking about him, a boy, who I assumed to be Jason, ran up to us and tackled Shane. "SHANE!" he said hugging his friend.

I stood back feeling like I was intruding on the something.

I silently walked back to my stuff and grabbed all the sutcases, dufflebags and the new guitar Katy gave me and headed towards the cabin. I found the one with my, Shane's and Jason's names on a peice of paper. I went into the cabin and set my stuff by one of the beds. I started putting clothes into the dresser next to my bed and after that I put the sheets on the matress.

Sitting cross-legged on my bed I found myself playing random chords on my bed. That is until Shane and Jason came in laughing loudly. I put my guitar away and drew my attention to my shoes.

"Dude you left without saying anything. What's up?" Shane asked as he and Jason sat on either side of me. I instantly tensed up.

Kyle and some of his friends used to sit that way before they started beating me.

"I felt like I was inturrupting something so I decided to leave and get everything unpacked." I said.

"Oh." Jason said.

'If you don't mind. I'm going to walk around the camp for awhile. I'll see you two later." I said getting off my bed and walking out of the cabin leaving Jason and Shane sitting there.

I sat at the dock with my knees to my chest, chin resting on the top of my knees, and my arms around my legs. I promised myself I wasn't going to get attached to Shane and Jason. I promised myself I wasn't going to become attracted to anyone.

Because that's what I did with Kyle. And I was almost killed


	2. Chapter 2

ILY Nate

**Shane's P.O.V**

About an hour after Nate left Jason and I got unpacked and got our beds situated. "I wonder why he stopped playing when we walked in." Jason said as he set his own guitar on his bed and set his pillows at the headboard.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of worried about him. Uncle Brown said that before he was adopted that he went through some hard times and he wants us to maybe make him feel like he has a purpose here." I said.

"Well if anything you will definitely be the one to do that." Jason said with a wink. I blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I put my shoes under my bed. "Oh I don't know. Nate was looking at you like if you were to tell him to worship the ground you walked on he would." Jason said.

"Really? I didn't notice." I said blushing slightly.

"Yeah because you were too busy with your own drool fest over the boy. I'm not gay but I can tell when you like someone Shane. And I'll admit it. Nate's pretty cute. I'll help with the whole making him feel welcomed here, but I think there might be more to what you think there is." Jason said.

Huh? "Come on. I want to go find Isabella before dinner." Jason said as he walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes at my friend.

Isabella Fringe, is Jason's girlfriend. Beautiful girl beautiful singing voice. They live in the same town and they've came here as long as I can remember.

They started dating a few weeks after Analiese, Jason's ex-girlfriend, broke up with him. They're cute together, and believe me when I say Jason doesn't always have the best taste in girls.

[Nate's P.O.V]

I found myself by the lake. I sat on the dock looking out into the water. I was so blue and clear.

I think I might go swimming when I have a break. I sighed pulling my knees to my chest, remembering the last time I went to the lake.

It was a nice day, but like most of my nice days, ended in disaster. Meaning Kyle found a way to ruin it for all the orphans, and Mr. West told us told us we couldn't have any fun field trips.

I shuddered at the thought of Mr. West. He was a creepy forty-five year old man who stayed at the orphanage. He was like the care taker of the whole place.

He had this weird smell about him, that I can't even really describe. And he always looked at us boys and with certain boys, his gaze would last a longer than necessary.

I shuddered once again thinking about the night before I was adopted by Ms. Katy. Pushing the nightmare away I continued to look at the water.

Maybe this summer wasn't going to be all that bad.

[Shane's P.O.V]

I sat on my bed legs crossed playing my guitar as Jason walked around the cabin getting things situated.

Jason's words kept playing through my head.

Setting my guitar down I stood up and stretched. "Hey Jason? I'm gonna go find Nate. Get to know him a little better." I said before heading out.

"Don't do anything that you might regret.!" Jason called.

Rolling my eyes I walked down the path that led to other places.

I started to wards the docks letting my feet take me there.

I saw Nate's curly hair sitting on the dock.

"Hey Nate!" I said as I walked toward him. "Oh hey Shane." he said glancing at me before turning back to the water.

"I love sitting by the lake. It's always so peaceful and quiet. I love coming over to think." I said sitting next to Nate.

"Like what?" Nate asked quietly. "Whatever happened during the day. Something special like meeting someone new or getting in a fight with Jason." I said.

"Are you and Jason close?" Nate asked. "Yeah, he's like my brother. We've known each other since we were old enough to go to the camp." I explained.

"Oh." was all Nate said. "You don't talk much do you?" I asked. "Not really. I guess you can say I'm afraid to let people in." he said.

'Oh' was the only thing that ran through my mind. "How so?" I asked looking over at Nate, admiring his profile.

"Things happened when I was at the orphanage. Things that will never happen again as long as Katy owns the orphanage." Nate said grasping his wrists tight.

"Wh-What kind of things?" I asked. "You don't want to know." Nate said.

"Nate look at me. I do want to know. I want to be your friend. I want to make sure that things that shouldn't happen to anyone won't happen to you. Jason and I want to be your friend Nate. But we can't do that if you tell us what to protect you from." I said.

Nate looked at me. He sighed running his hands through his curls.

"There was this boy named Kyle Mason. Poster boy for 'Good Kids' magazine. Blonde hair blue eyes, tanned skin. He arrived at the orphanage when I was ten." Nate started.

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"His parents had died in a car accident and the state couldn't find any living relatives so they sent him to the orphanage.

I was a stupid ten-year old who had been living there as long as I could remember, who decided to befriend the older boy. He was thirteen.

We became friends and I showed him around the orphanage and showed him everything we could and couldn't do. Ya know the rules and such?

Well a few years passed and I was getting to the age where couples were starting to be interested in me.

Well Kyle became a little jealous. He wasn't really admired the way I was by the adoptive couples. Even though he was the better looking one. Kyle stopped talking to me after one couple who had said no to him, said yes to me.

I was so excited. That week had been amazing. The police had found the house my parents and I had lived in before they disappeared and salvaged somethings from the house. They gave them to me. The old scrapbook my mom made as I grew, my fathers guitar and a blanket that my grand mama made for me.

Like I said that week was amazing. I finally had some sort of links to my parents and then maybe have a family again.

It was the night before the meeting with the new couple. I was getting everything ready for the next day; my clothes, songs and stories I had written, my father's guitar and a few other special things.

Well it turned out Mr. West, the caretaker had heard Kyle stomping down the hallway to my room. But did nothing to stop Kyle from doing what he did." Nate explained taking a shaky breath.

"What did he do?" I asked afraid of the answer.

Nate looked at me with tears running down his face.

"He kicked the living shit out of me, then when he knew I was too weak to fight back he raped me. And Mr. West watched the hall to make sure no-one came by to investigate my screams of pain.

I was too broken to go to the interview and the couple adopted another child.

And that's what happened for the next three years; Kyle beat me and raped me whenever I had an interview." Nate said through his tears.

"I'm so sorry Nate." I said before wrapping my arms around the younger boys shoulders and pulled him into me.

"It's not going to happen anymore. I'll protect you. I promise." I said kissing Nate's curls.

And I was going to keep that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

As I continued to hold Nate only one thought ran through my head; how can something so awful and sadistic happen to someone so young and innocent?

A sniffle and the fact my t-shirt was wet brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked down and saw that Nate was crying. "Hey, it's ok." I said gripping Nate's shoulder's gently and making him look at me. "Why are you crying?" I asked quietly.

"It's a lot to relive is all…and...and it's just really overwhelming." Nate said hicupping a little after.

"You never got settled in did you?" I asked as we sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"No I didn't, I should probably go do that huh?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, come on I'll help you...if you want me to." I offered as I stood up and held out my hand for him to grab.

He did and I pulled him up only to have his chest touching mine. I didn't really realize until now how innocent his eyes were.

His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and you could just see what he was thinking in them.

They were gourgeous.

I leaned forward a little and tilted my head to the side. Nate did the same, leaning a little closer until I could feel his breath on my lips.

"There you two are!" I heard Jason call.

Nate and I pulled away quickly as Jason and Isabella ran up to us.

"We've been looking for you two. We thought you two ran away or something." Isabella explained.

I shook my head. "No just talking about...everything and anything." I said.

Nate nodded a little.

I looked at Nate making sure he was ok.

"Um Shane? Can I talk to you about something?' Jason asked.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked taking my eyes of the younger boy in front of me to my best friend.

"Hey Nate, I want to hear you play your guitar. Jase says your extremely talented." Isabella said as she grabbed Nate's hand and started to drag him away.

He looked at me scared and I nodded, letting him know Isabella was safe and wasn't going to harm him.

Once they were out of sight I looked Jason.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You're falling for him aren't you?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the question as I looked any where but my best friend's face.

I soon found my shoes quite interesting as I heard Jason sigh.

"It's not really falling for him. He's just special and he's been through so much." I sighed looking in the direction, Nate and Isabella left in.

"What do you mean Shay?" Jason asked me.

I looked at my best friend who I've known since forever and a day.

"I don't really know if I should tell you. I mean its not my place." I said.

Jason looked at me skeptically. "Shane just tell me. I'm pretty sure Nate's not gonna want to tell me." he said.

"That sentence didn't make any sense." I teased.

"Shane Joseph Gray, don't change the subject." Jason said a growl evident in his voice.

I sighed.

"Nate was raped and beaten by one of the other orphans who he lived with." I said looking at Jason.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed his mouth dropping and what seemed like his eyes popping out of his skull.

It was quite amusing to me.

"Just don't ask him about it. I want him to feel comfortable enough to tell you." I said looking at Jason.

"Ok, let's go find Nate and Isabella, before Isa scares the poor boy." Jason said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"True that."

[Nate's P.O.V]

"What do you want me to play?" I asked as I sat on my bunk with my guitar in my lap. "Anything!" Isabella said.

I studied her for a moment. She had pretty light green eyes, summer kissed skin, and black hair. She was about 5'6'' and athletic body.

If I wasn't gay, I would probably be attracted. Of course I wouldn't go after her. Jason's kind of scary and kind of reminded me of Kyle.

"Like what though? Give me something!" I said laughing a little. "Um...how about...oh something you've written!" she exclaimed.

"You really want to hear something I've written?" I asked shocked. Isabella nodded with a huge grin soreading across her gougeous  
features.

I sighed.

"Ok, this one's called 'One Day at a Time.' I wrote it when Kyle started acting weird."

I started playing the chords of the song. I stopped in the middle of it where I had left off at before my guitar was broken. "That's all I have so far." I said.

"That was amazing Nate. You are extremely talented." she said.

"Thanks...Isabella? Can I talk to you about something?" I asked her setting my guitar to the side of the bed.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

I looked at her before taking a deep breath. Did I really want to tell her what's been plaguing my mind for the last few months? What if she thought I a freak and decided to tell Shane and Jason and then they started hating me? I couldn't lose Shane's friendship and Jason's potential friendship.

"Nate are you there?" she asked jokingly as she waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head. "Never mind. It wasn't really important." I said looking down.

"Nate what is it? I want to help if something's bothering you. That's why Shane, Jason and I want to be friends with you. To help you. And because we all think you're kind of cute." she said making me blush.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. I started to say something when Shane and Jason walked into the room.

"There you two are. We wanted to make sure Isa wasn't terriozing you too badly." Shane said jokingly before he sat next to me.

"Guy's he's an amazing guitar player." Isabella said as Jason sat next to her.

"Really? Let's hear you play." Jason asked.

I nodded grabbing my guitar and started playing 'One Day at a Time' once again.


End file.
